In a conventional computer tomography (CT) system, power is transferred across a brush and slip ring mechanism to an inverter which rotates with the gantry and high-voltage tank circuit (i.e., transformer, rectifier, and filter capacitance) of the CT system. Unfortunately, placing the inverter on the rotational gantry increases the weight and complexity of the system. Furthermore, brush and slip ring mechanisms, which are required to carry appreciable current, are subject to reduced reliability, maintenance problems, and electrical noise generation which interferes with sensitive modern medical diagnostic procedures, especially in harsh environments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for transferring power from a stationary power supply to a rotational load (e.g., in a CT system) in a contactless manner, i.e., without the need for a brush and slip ring mechanism and without increasing the complexity of the circuitry involved in the power conversion. It is also desirable to remove the inverter from the rotational gantry of a CT system and place it on the stationary side where it may be easily and conveniently packaged. It is furthermore desirable to reduce the weight and complexity of the rotational gantry of a CT system while increasing the reliability of the power transfer mechanism.